Kur Again: Into the Darkness
by hollyleaf15
Summary: Several years later, Doc and Drew are missing or possibly dead. Zak lives with Tyler, Cody, Abbey, Holly, and his cryptid friends. When someone knocks on the door of the home, they all sent on an adventure with an old friend. Chloe not main character!
1. An Old Friend

_**Kur Again: Into the Darkness**_

Summary: Several years later, Doc and Drew are missing or possibly dead. Zak lives with Tyler, Cody, Abbey, Holly, and his cryptid friends. When someone knocks on the door of the home, they all sent on an adventure with an old friend.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! I would like to thank Bdog for letting me start on this series again. I would have honesty left it at that end chapter. So yeah, and no, Chloe won't be a main character in this. It would be someone else I have in mind. BWAHAHAHA!

Zak: Evil laugh really?

Hollyleaf: Yes really. I wanted to make it dramatic.

Zak: Well, it wasn't dramatic.

Hollyleaf: Do die in a hole.

Zak: Hey!

Hollyleaf: Or… (Evil grin here)

Zak: You-

Hollyleaf: Too late.

BOOM!

Zak: AHH!

Hollyleaf: Hey Holly, do the disclaimer please.

Holly: Sure! Hollyleaf does not own TSS, or me, or Cody. She owns any OC's she has made.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Old Friend**

Zak was lying down on the couch. He was thinking about the last day before his mom and dad disappeared.

* * *

_Zak walked in the control room. Doc and Drew seemed upset about something._

"_Mom, dad, is something wrong?" Zak asked._

"_Yes, Doc and I have to go away for some time," Drew said._

"_How long will you be gone?" Zak asked._

"_I don't know. If we aren't back in two months, don't go looking for us," Doc said._

"_Okay," Zak said._

"_No. Promise us," Drew said in a serious tone._

"_I will not look for you if you guys are not back in two months happy?" Zak asked._

"_Yes, if you had back up from Chloe, you could but that is only if she does come back," Doc said._

"_Yeah I understand," Zak said._

"_I love you," Drew and Doc said._

"_I love you too," Zak said._

_Drew and Doc took the Griffin and were off._

* * *

Two months later, they still didn't come back but Zak kept his promise since it was the last thing that Doc and Drew asked him to do. Zak was currently living with Tyler, Cody, Abbey, Holly, and of course his brothers and sister.

Cody was strict about the training but still cared especially when he knew the feeling of when someone is missing. Tyler was still down about Chloe but he is been going off then coming back then going off again.

Abbey acted back to her normal self, you know, before she turned all evil. She was acted like Zak's babysitter again since Doc and Drew were gone. Holly seemed very opened and loved to play no matter what is going on. Zak was very glad that someone tried to be themselves.

Zak was bored of playing video games and Holly came over with waffles and tacos for the millionth time.

"You want?" Holly asked.

"Nah, I want something else," Zak said.

"Oh a guessing game! Is it related to food?" Holly asked. Her answer was Zak's stomach growling. Zak hasn't eaten any dinner yet.

"Okay, do you want something that is related to meat?" Holly asked.

"Yes," Zak said.

"Taco!" Holly asked excitedly.

"No."

"Oh… How about a hotdog?"

"No."

"Hamburger?"

"No."

"Steak?"

"No."

"Well, what then?" Holly asked.

"I want a sandwich," Zak said.

"What! How didn't I think of that?" Holly shouted.

"Because you didn't," Zak replied.

"Fine I will make you a crummy sandwich," Holly grumbled as she went to go make the sandwich. Zak relaxed back down and then a doorbell rang throughout the house.

Literally, everyone dropped what they were doing. Zak ran to the door and opened hoping to see Doc and Drew but sadly it wasn't them. Zak looked around then almost went back in when he saw the person on the floor.

It was a girl with white hair and torn clothing. She was unconscious but Zak knew who this was. Zak grabbed her and Tyler also helped and went into the infirmary. Abbey and Cody came in and saw the girl.

"Who is this girl?" Abbey asked.

"Not right now, she needs help," Zak said.

"Okay, stay out here," Cody said pushing Zak out of there. Zak then felt a surge of excitement. He now has a chance to save Doc and Drew. He can go looking for them but one problem, how will he get her to cooperate with them. Yeah she is a total bitch but still, you can't blame her. Zak paced back and forth until-

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

_There she goes again,_ Zak thought as he heard some crashing then a boom then more crashing. You get the picture. The door was kicked opened and the girl was huffing a puffing.

"Zak Saturday?" she asked.

"That's my name," Zak replied.

"You know this crazy girl?" Cody asked with messed up hair.

"Yeah, it is complicated," Zak replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is not that complicated," the girl said.

"Of course it is when you start cussing and start trashing the place," Tyler said.

"Tyler? Man, long time since I have seen you guys," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Abbey asked coming out of the room.

"Sorry, my name is Khloe-"

"Chloe?" Abbey and Cody said.

"No my name is Khloe with a 'K' not a 'C'. Hey where is Chloe? Oh I know, is she in the living room or in her room. Don't keep me waiting, where is she?" Khloe asked.

"Well, she is dead," Cody said.

"Wow, she got herself killed already. Man, that girl must have killed herself," Khloe said.

"She-"

"I know what happened and she did kill herself just to make sure pretty boy over there survives," Khloe said pointing at Zak.

"That is a lie right?" Cody asked.

"I don't know," Zak said.

"But Khloe is telling the truth," Tyler said.

"How-"

"Because I am Chloe's doppelganger get it in your fucking brains," Khloe said.

"Why you-"

"Don't do it," Zak and Tyler said holding Cody back from attacking Khloe.

"Yeah, I can kick your asses. Now, Zak you want me to go on your crazy mission to go find your parents correct?" Khloe asked.

"Yeah."

"What do I get in return?" Khloe asked.

"Anything you want," Zak said.

"Deal."

"Now, where do we start?" Khloe asked. Everyone else in the room literally dropped to the floor.

"What?"

"I Thought That You Knew!" they all shouted at her.

"Hey I know the future but I can't make the future come to me. Now, fill me in," Khloe asked.

"Well you see…" Zak explained the situation and Khloe hit him in the head as well as everyone else.

"You idiots! You didn't try to get any information!" Khloe yelled at them.

"But-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it okay! You were retarded enough not to get any info!" Khloe cut off Zak.

"Hey it wasn't his fault," Cody said.

"Well, obviously you didn't get any info so I am going to get it myself," Khloe said walking away. Tyler mearly followed her since it is useless to argue with her. Zak gestered Cody and Abbey to follow. Abbey went to follow her and Cody agree [forced] to go with Khloe. Khloe went to Doc and Drew's room but it was password lock.

"Damn locks these days. Only one thing to do." Khloe renforced her foot in crystals. She then kicked it opened and the door fell right on the ground.

"That is Doc and Drew's room!" Cody shouted.

"Exactly," Khloe said going in. In a record of 10 seconds, she trashed the room, literally, and most of the room was wet and covered in crystals.

"What do we have to do to contain her?" Cody murmur to himself.

"She is the opposite in Chloe so what do you expect," Tyler said going in and started to search for something that will get a clue to help find Doc and Drew. Khloe whistled and everyone went over to her. She had the bed flipped over and there was a tile off the floor which was a safe. Khloe said a rainbow of colorful words.

She got turned her hand into a blade and tried to break it open, it didn't work. Khloe teleport a bomb ("Hey! Don't steal my [Tyler's] stuff!") and threw it down. She made some crystal cover and the safe still didn't opened.

"Man, what do I have to do to open a safe," Khloe said. She then covered the safe in ice and then it removed the ice. The safe didn't even have one crack in it. She then jumped really high into the air and kicked the safe which only ended with Khloe cursing loudly.

What happened next surprised them all, her hand was covered in flames. Khloe then traced a square opening and it fell down but before it can crush any of the contants inside, she teleported it the side.

"When did you get that power?" Zak asked.

"A while ago. It really helped me a lot," Khloe said looking in the safe. It was several tapes in it and a piece of paper. Khloe eyes darted quickly as she reread it over and over again. She tore it into pieces clearly furious about what the paper said.

She then grabbed all the tapes and started to go look for a tape player. Cody noticed the slip of paper that Khloe tore up. Cody put it back together and read it.

_Chloe, if you are reading this, we are missing due to our mission. These tapes will explain everything so don't worry. You will find us, I hope. Good luck._

_Love, _

_Doc and Drew Saturday_

Cody didn't really understand what was going on but still…

"Hell yeah! I found it!" Khloe yelled. Cody went over to where Khloe is, which is in the living room. She put the tape in the video started.

* * *

_Bzzzzzz_

"_Hello? Are you sure this is on Drew?" Doc asked looking at the camera._

"_Yes it is on and recording," Drew said coming into the view._

"_Okay. Chloe, Cody, Abbey, Tyler, Zak, Fisk, Komodo, Zon, everyone. We went on a very dangerous mission but we didn't want to risk you guys lives. Our mission was that we have to go to gates of death and the living. Something is off with that so we are going to check it out. _

_It is somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle. We believe the coordinates are 25__o__N and 71__o__ W. It is around there. We believe it may have been caused by Chloe's coming and goings. It goes against the courses of nature and we have to make sure it is safe."_

_Drew siffed and Doc tried to stay strong but it wasn't really working._

"_Now, we might now even make it back alive. We are either dead or missing by the time you get this video. I love you guys."_

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

* * *

"That's it!" Zak yelled.

"Hold on there are others but I don't think its really related," Khloe said looking at them.

"Fine but let's get going," Zak said.

"Whatever, I am going ahead to see the Bermuda Triangle. I have wings so I should be fine," Khloe waved off. She then opened the window and jumped out. She then snapped out her snow white wings and flew off.

"Hey Tyler, I guess we have a new challenge on our hands," Cody said.

"Actually, we can get there without any electronics except for water suits," Tyler and Zak said.

"Water suits?" Cody echoed.

* * *

Khloe flew down to an island. She remembered this island so well because she had to escape from hell just to get back on the living plane. Last time she was here was maybe three, four, five years. It has been a long time since she was here.

To other people, it looked like the ocean but to the people who have seen death, it would like a huge island. You can't miss it. There was a yellow fog that covered the island that would make passing airplanes go someplace else. If there was a ship or boat, it would make it sink or crash. She had a feeling that Doc and Drew had a different way of getting here.

Khloe stepped on the soft sand and immediately knew that something was off. She then got a major head ache but she ignored it and went further into the island. As she went farther and farther into the island, the head ache grew.

She kept on going so she can confirm her suspiousions. She finally made it to a cave and went inside.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Yes kind of a cliffy but still, I didn't want to spoil about the cave.

Khloe: What the hell? You gave me a fucking head ache.

Hollyleaf: You choose-

Khloe: I did not.

Chloe: Um, do I come in?

Hollyleaf: Yes as a *SPOILER*

Chloe: Cool! I can't wait!

Khloe: Why does she get the fucking cool part?

Hollyleaf: Hey you are the main character in this story so shut the fuck up!

Khloe: Fine…

Hollyleaf: Okay. Now Khloe, do the ending.

Khloe: Do i-

Hollyleaf: Do it!

Khloe: Fine. Please review for Hollyleaf *cough* not *cough* .

Hollyleaf: Did you say something?

Khloe: Nope.


	2. Just the Beginning

Thanks for the reviews and follows so far. I want to say that I am sorry that it took me so long to do this chapter. Now onto my little um interview kind of talk show kind of thing…

Hollyleaf: Okay, so I have nothing to do or say so onto the disclaimer!

Everyone: Um….

Hollyleaf: Well, someone do it. Not Chloe, Khloe, Zak, Kaz, Cody…..

(After naming off several more hundred people)

Hollyleaf: Man. Is that everyone here?

Everyone: *nods*

Hollyleaf: Okay random of choice. Picking someone's name. *Gets out a piece of paper* Drum roll please.

*Drum roll*

Hollyleaf: The lucky person is Kiyanna! Kiyanna do the disclaimer!

Kiyanna: Why?

Hollyleaf: It was a random choice so go.

Kiyanna: Fine. Hollyleaf does not own Cody nor Holly. She does own all the OCs she has made.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just the Beginning**

Zak, Holly, Abbey, and Cody were in a sub driving to the underwater city. Abbey was driving the sub while Cody was checking the radar. Holly was doing her best not to jump out of the sub and start swimming around. Zak was however concentrating on balancing the pencil on his nose. Everything was peaceful until the sub stop with a lurch. This made the pencil fall off of Zak's nose.

Cody didn't see anything and decided to check things out while Abbey was busy to find out what it was from in the sub. Cody went to the hatch and found a wet suit gone. Then there was a soft tap on the glass and Cody looked and saw that Holly was already outside. She was pointing at something but Cody couldn't see.

Cody's face suddenly grew a mischievous grin. Cody quickly put on a suit and went out. Cody looked around and soon found Holly. She was pointing at something by the sub. Cody looked and saw that some sea weed had caught the fins which made the sub stop.

Cody fished for his pocket knife in the many bags on his belt. When he found it, he grin and knew that this was his water proof knife and was about to work on the sea weed when he found that most of it was gone already.

Holly had her kunai out and was already more than half way done. Cody growled at that and grudgely went to help out. A few moments later, the sub started up and it went forward leaving Holly behind. Cody had gone in and checked if it was working and Holly stayed outside of the sub in case it didn't. Holly cursed at Cody even though he couldn't hear her. She began to swim as fast as she can to catch up with the sub.

* * *

They finally arrived at Kumari Kandam and soon found Ulraj.

"Hi fellow friends!"

"Hi Ulraj! We need a favor," Zak said.

"Oh, you want to go after your parents right?" Ulraj said.

"Yes. Can you-"

"Yes but you don't have Chloe with you."

"Yeah well you see…"

"I am here." They turned and found that Khloe was swimming to them. She stopped in front of Ulraj.

"Who the hell are you?" Khloe asked. She quickly got a smack in the back of the head curtisy of Cody.

"This is Ulraj, king of Kumari Kandam," Zak managed to get through his teeth.

"Really? He sure didn't look like it since he is short and so childish looking," Khloe yawed.

"I am not-"

"Sure you aren't kid. Now tell me why you had to go underwater when I could of just go you guys there easier," Khloe said.

"You left," Cody grunted.

"Yeah, had my reasons but I am back and I really don't feel like teleporting there myself. The island jacks up my powers. I can use some but not all," Khloe replied. She found some place comfortable and layed there.

"Is she always like that?" Ulraj asked.

"Yeah, Khloe-"

"Chloe?"

"Damn it! My name is Khloe with a 'k' damn it! Don't get me mixed up with that fucking damn good two shoe!" Khloe shouted at him.

"…"Khloe smirked and lay back down in her spot.

* * *

**Someplace Else**

"It is going as I plan," a male's voice said.

"Khloe won't come!" yelled a familiar woman's voice.

"Yeah! Khloe woundn't do it because she doesn't care about us!" yelled another male's voice.

"Shut up stupid fools! I am god here so you listen!" the first male yelled.

It sudden grew quiet and now it is time to play the waiting game.

Khloe sighed in relief as they arrive an island just several miles out of the island which Doc and Drew went missing. Kumari Kandam went back into the water while Zak waved bye.

"So how the hell are we going to get there?" Cody asked.

"I will make it," Khloe said raising but stopped. "You sure you want to go to hell?"

"Yes if it is for Doc and Drew then yes!" Zak shouted.

"Okay okay I get your point but you didn't have to shout," Khloe grumbled as she raised her hand up.

An ice path appear but it appear to be several miles off the ground with stairs going up to it. There were thankfully railings to help out. Khloe bowed and waved at her marvelous creation.

"Why is it so high up?" Holly asked.

"Because stupid, if you want to drown then go ahead. I want to be safe and actually make there alive without going to hell already," Khloe sneered. Holly was pissed but she didn't want to mess with Khloe. Khloe grinned in victory and went up the stairs. Cody brushed past Holly with Abbey following him. Zak stepped on and motioned Holly to follow. She reluctantly followed them up.

After sever flight of stairs, they still weren't at the top.

"How long it this!" Cody shouted as his legs began to tire out.

"Just a few more flights!" Khloe replied back.

"You said that already!" Holly pointed out.

"Yeah I know I did!" Khloe shouted. Khloe was being truthful this time, it was really only a few flights more and they would be at the top.

"I am going to take a rest," Zak said.

"No! It will be only a few flights more!" Khloe shouted pointing at the stairs feverously.

"Yes sure, I am with White-Star on this one!" Cody said taking a rest. In a few seconds, everyone except Khloe was sitting on the stairs. Khloe had to get them moving before a storm comes and washes them away.

"Come on and go before _it_ comes!" Khloe shouted.

"No, we walked up this much and we will sit and rest," Zak replied. Khloe growled at them but then Khloe felt something change in the water and wind. The wind started to blow furiously at them making everyone's hair blow everywhere. Khloe held down her hair and she was right.

A huge storm was coming.

"GET THE HELL OFF YOUR ASSES AND RUN!" Khloe shouted running up the stairs. Holly got up first and ran over Zak, Abbey and lastly Cody. Zak got up and ran over them and Abbey helped Cody get up and ran up the flights of stairs. The water was getting violent and it was already crawling up the stairs. It was almost at the place that they were just at.

"I am going to make this taller!" Khloe yelled as she place her hand on the railing the stairs grew as the walkway did about several more miles however, the water was growing more violent. The waves were already spraying their faces as they races up the flights of stairs.

Khloe then tripped and soon everyone else tripped on her. Khloe swore as her foot got stuck in a hole that was cause her total lack of concertration of her powers. Zak turned to help her when Khloe looked at him.

"Get the hell out of here, I will be fine!" Khloe yelled.

Zak nodded as he raced up with everyone else. Khloe however struggled as the water was already licking at her feet. Khloe tried to use her fire powers but it could melt her ice stairs.

Khloe kept on pulling on her foot while the water began to grow even more. It was now at her stomach which made Khloe shiver as she continue to pull out her foot out until there was a sickening snap.

Khloe screamed in pain. Zak turned to go back but was stopped by Cody. Cody continue to pull him up while Khloe pulled out her foot and the water was up to her chest. Khloe then got an excitant idea. Khloe however first somewhat banadage her foot and used her water powers to pull her the stairs. Khloe kept on going until she couldn't go anymore.

She relucentally got up and started to hobble up the stairs until she bumped into Zak. Khloe almost fell back but luckily, Cody grabbed her arm. Khloe silentilly thank him as she was picked up princess style. They reached the top and the water licked the sides of wall but couldn't go any higher.

"That was hard!" Zak huffed.

"No, that was just the beginning," Khloe replied as she looked onto the path ahead.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Anyway, someone has to do the ending. Now another draw of the hat!

*drum roll*

Hollyleaf: The lucky winner is Ayumu!

Ayumu: No I won't do it!

Hollyleaf: Come on. Just this once.

Ayumu: No means no!

Hollyleaf: Do it or else you explode!

Ayumu: Don't do it! Fine. Please review for Hollyleaf. There happy!

Hollyleaf: Certainly.

_Thank you everyone so far! I will try to keep on posting chapters! ~Hollyleaf15_


	3. Guardians

**Chapter 3: Guardians**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! Um, well I have nothing to say so onto the drawing!

*drum roll*

Hollyleaf: The winner is… Zak!

Zak: Why do I have to do it?

Hollyleaf: Because I picked you so do it.

Zak: No.

Hollyleaf: Please or else I will blow you up.

Zak: Okay! Hollyleaf doesn't own anything except for her OC's.

Hollyleaf: Yep!

Zak: Are we done yet?

Hollyleaf: I don't know.

* * *

A cheer, crisp and clear, echoed through the air. The group finally reached the island and Khloe fell to the ground exhausted that one, she had to limp all the way her because she can't fly or else she will just fall down due to her wings being wet and two, she would need to jump high enough to get herself off the ground.

They all took that time to relax while Khloe planned out ahead for the guardians. They weren't always the friendiless and they sure didn't like it when she broke the last ones…

"Hey Khloe, when should we get going?" Zak asked gasping between breaths.

"You got to kidding me. Until my foot is healed, we are not going anywhere," Khloe spat, her anger raising.

"Fine, we have to get wood, build shelter, and find some food," Cody said immediately going into his survival mode and I-am-the-leader-and-you-will-follow-my-orders mode.

Khloe sighed and gave all of them some knives she had on her and they all ran off leaving Khloe to manage for herself. Khloe sighed as she propped her foot on a rock and put some nearby sticks into a tee-pie style. She looked around for anything easily flammable and realized that she would either have to use some of her cloths or use the ribbon in her hair.

Khloe sighed as she undid her hair letting it flow out of its ponytail as it fell to the ground. Khloe reluctantly tore up her favorite ribbon and put it around the sticks.

She cursed at the Bermuda Triangle because it messes up her powers so creating all that ice was a bit too much for her but she manage. She couldn't teleport anything nor that can she create a fire. She can only create sparks and that's it.

Khloe snapped her fingers and a spark fell onto the torn up ribbon. The spark ignited and a small flame began to grow. Khloe leaned down and softly blew on it and the flame grew and a fire started up. Khloe cried a cheer of victory and fell over on her back.

Somebody or someones were laughing at her. Khloe still on her back looked back and saw the shoes of someone. Khloe looked up and saw it was Zak, Holly, Cody, and Abbey.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Khloe sneered.

"Nothing," they all quickly said.

"I thought so. Now, can we get started?"

They nodded as they all except Khloe worked on building the shelter. They soon built a tent like place and it was large enough to hold all of them and still have space.

"Don't you think that we built it a bit too big," Holly said.

"Nah, it will be alright," Zak said.

"Especially when I HAVE A BROKEN FOOT!" Khloe added while shouting the last part.

They reluctantly lifted up Khloe off the floor and got her onto the best area they had. They literally dropped her there as Khloe yelped as she fell to the ground. They left her in there all alone and Khloe grumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Khloe yawned and woke up. It was dark outside and Khloe took a guess that maybe she was asleep about four hours. She froze and realized that it was too quiet around the place. Khloe knew it must be maybe around midnight and everyone would be sleeping. Only the few animals and insects would be up and chirping a song or too. But now, it was dead silent.

Khloe reluctantly got up for her comfy bed and went to each of the beds.

All of them were empty.

Khloe immediately thought the worse and ran outside. She ran out of the little hut when her ears meet a horrible sound. A bloody curling scream pierce through the silent night.

"HOLLY!" Khloe yelled.

Birds flew out of their resting place and Khloe immediately turned to the direction of the noise. It was by the mountain on this island which meant-

_Oh no! They went to them! _Khloe thought and immediately rushed towards the mountain.

You see, this was not any kind of mountain, it was a volcano. It seem like a regular inactive volcano but really, this was the entrance to afterworld. Nobody should ever go in their alive. There was the one time where that one guy- Khloe shook her head. This was no time to be thinking of the past.

Khloe had to get there before the Guardians got them. Khloe jumped over branches, logs, and moss covered rocks trying to get to them as quick as possible. Adrenaline quickly took over and Khloe ran as fast as her legs could take her.

She skidded to a halt as she faced the entrance of the cave. It was dimly lighted by a weird orangey and reddish glow. Khloe did not falter and immediately went in and her ears faintly heard a clashing and smashing. This only encouraged her to go faster and faster in a desperation to get there on time.

Khloe soon met a gruesome scene. Holly was bleeding really badly and she was hardly even breathing. Cuts and dirt covered her face and body. Zak was on his knees. Cuts were mainly on his arms and legs but Zak was doing his best to stand up but only to fall again. Abbey was a mystery. She may or may not be alive.

Only Cody was on his feet but he was weakly shooting, with duel pistols at the stone guardians which didn't make much of a difference. There were tons of shells on the ground with other weapons such as rocket launchers, guns, the usual.

"Damn it," Khloe muttered underneagth her breath. She ran towards the guardians who now got out their stone swords. They seemed determine to kill Khloe though. Khloe raced over to Cody and yanked him out of the way as the stone sword slammed down where Cody was. Khloe pushed Cody away as the swords came down.

She dodged, skidded, slide, flipped and stopped several times to keep herself from being hit. Khloe couldn't use her powers well on this island so she was basically road kill.

Khloe ran but then she fell to the floor with a blood curling scream. Her foot was again twisted in a bad way. Her injury didn't heal all the way.

She could only look up in horror as the sword came upon her.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Bam! Cliffy!

Everyone: Aww!

Hollyleaf: But don't worry! I will update soon. Also apologize for the two week wait. School is already giving tests! NO FAIR! Yeah so now another draw of the hat! It is…. Wadi!

Wadi: Me?

Hollyleaf: Hell yeah! Get your ass over here and say the ending.

Wadi: That's not nice.

Hollyleaf: that's the point now do it!

Wadi: Fine! Please review for Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf: Please!


	4. Meet the Grim Reaper

**Chapter 4: Arrive of the Grim Reaper!**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! If you didn't look on my profile yet well, shame on you! Just Kidding! Still, I made a Facebook account so everyone check it out! I plan to put pics on there so just wait! This varies from Paint, my notebook, or any updates okay? Also, I just heard the best news ever! Jay Stephens, the creator of TSS, past by Bdog's work place and they started to talk about the fanfics he wrote and mines! Can you believe it? Jay says that I got talent and he would like to meet me! Hopefully I won't faint. And finally, THANK YOU SO MUCH JAY STEPHENS! Anyways, I am bored!

2K: Hi!

Hollyleaf: Why are you here?

2K: Because I am your cowriter?

Hollyleaf: You ditch me!

2K: But-

Hollyleaf: Do the disclaimer so I don't have to deal with you!

2K: But-

Hollyleaf: Now!

2K: Okay okay! Sheesh, you don't have to get so upset. Hollyleaf does not own Secret Saturdays. And Hollyleaf, someone is eating your tacos…

Hollyleaf: Why the tacos! (Runs to her tacos)

* * *

"_Damn it," Khloe muttered underneath her breath. She ran towards the guardians who now got out their stone swords. They seemed determine to kill Khloe though. Khloe raced over to Cody and yanked him out of the way as the stone sword slammed down where Cody was. Khloe pushed Cody away as the swords came down. _

_She dodged, skidded, slide, flipped and stopped several times to keep herself from being hit. Khloe couldn't use her powers well on this island so she was basically road kill. _

_Khloe ran but then she fell to the floor with a blood curling scream. Her foot was again twisted in a bad way. Her injury didn't heal all the way._

_She could only look up in horror as the sword came upon her._

Khloe woke up with a start, sweat beading on her forehead. Someone started to whip it away and she looked up. It was Doyle. Khloe fell off of her little bed like thing probably breaking a few more bones.

"Take it easy Khloe!" Doyle shouted.

"What happened?" Khloe asked.

"You don't remember?" Doyle asked.

"No duh! Or else I wouldn't be asking it!" Khloe yelled.

"Well…"

* * *

_She could only look up in horror as the sword came uponed._

_Something round was tossed between the two sending Khloe to the wall of the cave, her face meeting the wall. Khloe's vision was blurry and her hearing was all stactic. She saw a red head with a Mohawk throwing grenades at the Guardians. _

_Zak came over to Khloe and yelled at her. She didn't know what it was exactly but she had a feeling. Khloe got herself up while letting her foot dangle. She watched as Zak, Holly, and Cody lift Abbey and went into the tunnel. _

_Khloe went towards the cave but was soon trip due to a rock. She cursed as she felt someone picked her up. It was Doyle of course that grabbed her and flew her out of there. Khloe could barely keep her eyes open as darkness took over._

* * *

"That's what happened?" Khloe asked.

"Yes!" Zak said.

"How is Abbey?" Khloe asked.

"Not good," Cody whispered.

"Let's rest up and don't forget food," Khloe said.

"Okay," everyone said. They all turned in for the night except for Doyle who offered to keep watch.

* * *

A male figure was sitting on a dimly lited throne.

"Reaper!"

A burst of shadow later, a female figure appeared.

"Yes Master?"

"Get Abbey Grey."

"Y-y-y-y-no! I won't let you!" she yelled.

"Foolish soul!" The male figure stood up and went over to her. He aimed and made his hand go through her heart was but no blood was coming out. The girl went limp and he took his hand out. The girl came up again not fazed about what just happened.

"Yes, I will fetch the soul." He smirked in victory as he patiently waited.

Several Days Later-

Everyone was healed and everyone except for Doyle of course got a scolding from Khloe. They only gave her the excuse of finding a tunnel and decided to go in without her…

Doyle was questioned about how he got there and he pointed his finger at Khloe. She said that when she went flying out the window, she told Doyle and then left to meet up with Zak and them.

The only person who still wasn't very happy was Cody. Abbey who received the worst was now a deadthly pale color. No one knew if she was going to get better or not and Cody was watching her every second he could.

Holly was hopelessly trying her best because she was a doctor before she became a ninja…

Anyways, Zak poke at the burning fire that was cooking the fish and rabbit. Doyle was hunting nearly 24/7 and Khloe was in deep thought lately. She had only one thought. Abbey.

She was possibly dying and Reaper will come or Abbey will be forever bedridden.

Khloe didn't like either of these choices but she couldn't help but think, who is the Reaper this time?

You see, in the afterworld, there is the King, the Reaper or Grim or Grim Reaper, which ever you prefer, and there were the lost souls and unearthly creatures…

Yeah, the afterworld isn't something you would want to visit unless of course your dead but that's a whole entire different story.

Khloe fiddle with her fingers and sigh as another scream was yelled.

Khloe ran out of the hut and found that Holly was being chased by Zak who had a spider on a stick.

"You got to be kidding me," Khloe sighed and went back and soon fell asleep even with all the noise going outside.

* * *

Khloe woke up and it was the middle of the night. She couldn't help but yawn and went to go back asleep when she felt a sudden coldness. Khloe opened her eyes but still in her place, to see a female figure standing at the doorway. The figured scanced the area and then lied eyes on Abbey. She went over and felt her pulse and confirmed it. She took out her scythe and then it came down.

Cody bolted up and blocked it.

"Stay away from my baby!" Cody shouted.

The stealth then came through Cody's arm and then Khloe stopped it.

"Stop it Reaper!" Khloe yelled.

The Reaper tilted its head and Khloe took that distraction to uppercut her in the stomach. She flunged back due to the unexpected uppercut but quickly regain her stance. The Reaper aimed her scythe at Khloe. She threw it and Khloe dodged it. The scythe got stuck into the wood. The Reaper grabbed it out and turned back to Abbey. It was so fast that no one really saw what was going on.

The scythe came down and went through the heart. Out came a glowing Abbey who was not currentally awake.

"What happened?" Abbey asked.

"Abbey!" Only to Cody's disappointment, when he went to go hug her, he went through her.

"What the-"

"I am dead?" Abbey said. The Reaper nodded and somehow manage to grabb Abbey and drag her off. Cody went after her as Khloe woke everyone up. They soon followed the Reaper who was traveling so fast that they could barely keep up.

They all ended up back at the cave. The Reaper spoke softly that no one could hear, not even Abbey who was standing right next to the Reaper.

The guardians literally turned into stone, no I don't mean it like that but I mean that they turned into statues and stayed frozen. A gate appeared and she shoved Abbey right in and went in. The gate was beginning to close and everyone took that chance to get up and run for it. Khloe made it in first followed by Zak, Cody, Tyler, Doyle and clumsily Holly. She barely made it as she skidded in.

They were meet with a lovely sight, wait what! It looked like a town full of busy happy people. The sun was bright and sunny. It was shining down with warm weather. Everyone except for Khloe had their jaws to the ground.

"I thought this was like hell," Cody said.

"Yeah, your pure terror is this?" Zak asked. That being said, both of them ended up with a punch to the head.

"It is but at the beginning, the entrance to the afterworld is here. This place is generally called Death City," Khloe said making a jester to all of the area.

"Wow, that's a catchy name," Cody sarcastically said.

"Tell me about," Khloe said. "Anyways, we have to get to the castle." She pointed right straight in front of them, they were amazed that they didn't noticed it in the first place.

"Also, many things will tempt you to stay here forever and when that happens, just prick yourself," Khloe handed out small needles that were sharp enough to prick you to draw blood.

"And make sure the blood doesn't hit the ground." Khloe said moving on. They shared worried looks before going on to follow Khloe. Many of the people were minding their own business besides casting them a glance every now and then until…

"Abbey?" Cody walked up to Abbey who was buying some food. Cody was memezorize by Abbey and Khloe went up to him and prick him. Cody immediately came out of the trace and there was an old woman standing there instead of Abbey.

"What happened?" Cody asked.

"Him, that's what happened," Khloe sneered as she pulled along everyone else straight towards the castle until she ducked into an alley.

"Why are we here?" Zak hissed.

"Because, we don't want to be spotted by the guards," Khloe said peeking out the corner. Zak looked and slightly gasped. There were two familiar people standing there. Van Rook and Argost. Zak hissed and Cody prick him. Zak shook his head and there were standing two guards wearing skull masks.

Khloe climbed the convient ladder and everyone else soon follow.

"Where is Abbey?" Cody asked.

"Well, since she wasn't out here, she is probably inside," Khloe said pulling everyone else up. Tyler pulled out a rope with a grapperling hook. He tossed it and it easily hooked onto the edge of the castle wall. He tied it to a pole and then Holly jumped on the tightrope and started go across with Cody right behind her. Zak went on it and soon was followed by Khloe and Tyler. Holly jumped down and looked around.

"We are good," Holly replied crounching close to the ground slowly walking over to the nearby tower.

"Why do we have to sneak around?" Zak asked.

"Do you want to be caught?" Khloe hissed. Holly got inside easily and quietly cursed.

"Tyler, pick the lock," Holly hissed.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Because I forget my pick locking knives," Holly said.

"Oh okay," Tyler got his picking lock kits out and started to pick the locks in recorded time. He lifted the door and slid in silently with everyone else following. They were on wooden planks above what they look down what looked like an empty hall. They dropped down and a slow clapping was heard. They turned and face an familiar face. Kaz Monday. They all immediately prick themselves but it was real.

"Kaz!" they shouted.

"That's my name, now don't wear it out."

"Why are you here? Are you just some servant of this place?" Tyler mocked.

"Actually, I am the ruler of this place," Kaz replied.

"Oh," Tyler whispered.

"While since everyone is meeting up, meet up the Reaper or shall I say Chloe," Kaz said shoving a tied up Chloe to the ground.

"Chloe?"

* * *

Hollyleaf: So that's the end! Anyways, someone needs to do the end…. Now who will be my victim I mean my special person who will do the ending.

[Everyone moves away from Hollyleaf]

Hollyleaf: What? I didn't say anything that bad.

[Tons of nods]

Hollyleaf: Wow, rough crowd. I guess I'll do it myself. Please Review for me! Please!


	5. This is the Afterlife?

**Chapter 5: This is the Afterlife?**

****Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! So I have nothing important to say so onto the show!

Zak: But it isn't a show...

Hollyleaf: You know what I mean!

Zak: Okay and I am not doing the disclaimer.

Hollyleaf: Fine! Cody do the disclaimer.

Cody: Okay. Hollyleaf does not own anything!

Hollyleaf: Except for a ninja cat!

* * *

_Last time: _

"_Kaz!" they shouted._

"_That's my name, now don't wear it out."_

"_Why are you here? Are you just some servant of this place?" Tyler mocked. _

"_Actually, I am the ruler of this place," Kaz replied. _

"_Oh," Tyler whispered._

"_While since everyone is meeting up, meet up the Reaper or shall I say Chloe," Kaz said shoving a tied up Chloe to the ground._

"_Chloe?"_

"Let her go!" Zak shouted.

"I am afraid not," Kaz said.

"Why you-"

"Oh did I forget to mention Abby," Kaz said with an evil grin shoved Abby to the ground.

"Abby! Why you!" Cody got put his knife out and charged at Kaz. Kaz leaned down and pulled out a skull mask. He placed it on Abby's face and stepped away.

"Go fight Cody," Kaz commanded. Abby got off the ground and charged at Cody. Cody stepped back deflected all the attacks that Abby sent at him.

"Stop it Abby please," Cody begged.

"The mask! Get-" Kaz covered Chloe's mouth from saying anything else.

"Now we can't have them knowing the secret can we," Kaz sneered at Chloe. He pulled out the mask and Chloe tried to struggled away from it but Kaz manage to put it on her. Chloe went deathly still and Kaz got off of her. Chloe pushed herself off the ground.

"Knock them out." Chloe obeyed and charged at them.

"Ahh!" Holly screamed as she ran away but Chloe iced her to the floor.

"Why you!" Khloe charged at Chloe and slide right past her and towards Kaz with sword in hand. Chloe was going to go after Khloe when Zak and Tyler blocked her way. She jumped up and slammed the sword down only to block with Kaz's own black sword.

"Fucking damn bastard! You control people against their own will!" Khloe hissed as their swords clashed.

"Like you did," Kaz said.

"I didn't!" Khloe said rushing forward in fury and Kaz pushed his sword forward right through Khloe's heart. She fell to the ground bleeding as blood began to stain the rug.

"Khloe!" Holly cried and Chloe stabbed Holly, Zak, and Tyler in the hearts and they too fell to the ground.

"Holly! Tyler! Khloe! Zak!" Cody shouted. Abby brought out her gun and cocked the gun.

"Wait," Kaz said. Abby put the gun down to her side.

"What do you want?" Cody sneered.

"Well, I propose an offer," Kaz said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Like what?" Cody asked.

"How about you join me and I promise I won't lay a single hair on Abby?" Kaz said. Cody was not only in shock but he still knew that there was a catch but if it was for Abby…

Cody took a breath in and out. "I agree."

"Well then, take them to the dungeons," Kaz ordered all of them. The three of them nodded as they carried Holly, Khloe, Zak, and Tyler away.

Zak woke to a start huffing and puffing and started to feel his chest. There was no sign of ever being stabbed by oh Chloe.

"What happened?" Zak asked Khloe who was covered in tattoos.

"The tattoos or how you are still alive?" Khloe asked.

"Both."

"Well for how we are alive, this is the afterworld, nobody can really die here. The tattoos, well, they are there so I can't use my powers," Khloe said.

"Oh," Zak said. Tyler was in a t-shirt and slacks while Zak himself was in his regular clothing while Holly was in her ninja outfit except without all of her weapons of course. Cody appeared outside of their cell.

"Cody!" they all whispered in delight.

"You are going to get us out right?" Zak asked.

"No." Cody said quietly.

"No," Zak barely manage to get that out. There was a huge lump in everyone's throat.

"Get out of here," Khloe said vemon dripping in her voice.

"But-"

"You betrayed us Rebel*. " Holly said, looking down, in both hated, vemon, and disgust.

"Holly-"

"Get out of here you bastard!" Holly looked up with tears streaming down her face. Cody took a step back and went away from the cell. What the occipants of the cell couldn't see is the shocked and hurt look on Cody's face.

Holly looked up as Chloe with the Reaper mask. Chloe grabbed Holly and left everyone else inside.

"Where you taking me?" Holly asked. Silence.

"Does it have to do with Kaz?" Still silence.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?" Chloe said in a monotone voice.

"Where are we going?" Holly tried again.

"To Master Kaz," Chloe said again in her monotone voice. Holly stayed silent as they appeared in a dinning hall. There was a long table full of the most luxurious foods in the world and there were two seats. Chloe left as Kaz entered the room.

"Sit dear," Kaz said. Holly took a seat that was next to Kaz as he began to fill his plate.

"Why am I here?" Holly asked.

"Can't I just have a nice dinner with you," Kaz said.

"Aren't Zak and them getting food too?" Holly asked.

"Of course they are," Kaz said. Holly did not even take one bit of food.

"I will have whatever you will go them," Holly said.

"Why do you have to lower yourself to them?" Kaz asked.

"Because they are my friends and I won't betray them, not even for you," Holly said.

"Chloe. Escort Holly back to her cell," Kaz gritted between his teeth. After they were gone, Kaz slammed his fist down and cursed.

Holly was back in the cell and now Zak was pulled out.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hi." Chloe said in her droned voice.

"Chloe, what about the mask?" Zak asked. Chloe stayed silent.

"Okay…." Zak stayed silent as they came into a dark room and was roughly tossed in. Zak looked up only to be locked in.

"What the hell?" Zak asked.

"Hello _Zak,_" Kaz spat.

"What do you want _Kaz_?" Zak equally spat back.

"I don't want anything but to kill you but unforentually here, I can't do that but I can certainly torture you to the point where you are begging to die," Kaz said with a large grin on his face.

Zak was about to ask when Zak was electrocuted. Zak felt electricity run up and down his nerves and his hair stood up on ends. Pain shot up into his brain and screaming at him to do something to stop it but of course, he can't do anything about it. The fact that he had on a belt with a METAL buckle only made the pain even worse. Kaz only grin in satisfaction as Zak released a blood curling scream that everyone in the castle could hear.

Holly could only realize what Kaz was doing so she got out her bobby pin and picked the lock. She easily got out and picked the lock on the cage. That was done easily and she went over to the other cells to tell them about her escape before she has to go. Holly climbed into the vents and hid as footsteps approached the area where her prison was before.

Hollyleaf: That's the end! Sorry if it is too short for anyone but still I wanted to leave it right there okay? Sooooooo, I was having a conversation with Bdog and we ended up talking about Kur and well I would be it. Well I am evil enough to do it. BWAHAHA-*cough, cough* I need to work on evil laugh…

Zak: That was a fail!

Hollyleaf: I know that and don't mock me!

Zak: I can and I will!

Hollyleaf: WHAAAAA! I am going to sit in the corner and cry to myself! (Sits in corner and cries to herself)

Zak: Hollyleaf I am sorry.

Hollyleaf: [Ignores]

Zak: Fine! Please review for crybaby [more cries] Hollyleaf!

Holly: Hey Zak! You are a big meanie!

Zak: But she decided to electrocute me!

Holly: So, you can go depressing a fanfiction writer! Go get her some tacos from Mexico!

Zak: but-

Holly: GO!

Zak: Okay okay!


	6. Ninja Style!

**Chapter 6: Ninja Style!**

Holly: OMG! Look! Ninja Style! I like it!

Khloe: Of course you would because you are a ninja duh.

Holly: Don't offend me.

Khloe: Too late.

Holly: Make Khloe stop Chloe!

Chloe: I can't. She is the opposite of me so she won't stop.

Khloe: Chloe is right.

Holly: *sniff, sniff* WHAAA!

Chloe: You had to make her cry.

Khloe: You can't blame me if she is a cry baby. [More crying]

Hollyleaf: You guys are on your own! I am getting out of here before I drown! [Leaves]

Chloe: Look, you even made Hollyleaf leave.

Khloe: Because she is a wuss.

Hollyleaf: Hey! [Pulls out remote control with shiny red button]

Khloe: Duck for cover!

BOOM!

Hollyleaf: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WUSS? COULD A WUSS DO THAT HUH!

Cody: You blew up your studio [imaginary] and what are you going to do. Wait for a few moments to settle in. [AHHH! ~Hollyleaf] There it is!

Hollyleaf: Where am I going to do my interviews now!

Cody: How about don't do it at all?

Hollyleaf: No, I like doing my interviews or talk shows or whatever you want to call it.

Cody: Well, you have to do it out in the lot and do it there.

Hollyleaf: *sigh* I guess so. I don't anything, not even my studio that is blown up. *sigh*

Khloe: That was your fault!

Hollyleaf: SHUT UP!

* * *

Holly crawled through the vents that were large but just enough space where she can turn her head easily. Holly crawled and went down different vents. She soon found the kitchen [stole some food], dining hall where she was, spiders which she had to bite her lip to keep herself screaming in fear, and numerous hallways but no Kaz or Zak. She soon saw a light and went over to it.

She peered in and saw Zak lying on the floor with red and white spots that covered him. On closer expection, those red and white spots were actually 2nd degree burns. Not bad but still, they must be painful. Holly looked around and saw the window and amused that Kaz was there and went crawling again.

Holly found medical supplies and took one of the burn ointment. [I don't know what they are called. Please tell me if you know]. Holly and went back hating have to see Zak's condition. Holly went by the cells and soon found everyone.

"Psst, come here," Holly whispered. Tyler and Khloe went over and saw Holly. Holly got the vent to open and gave them food, some water she already had and the burn ointment. She gave them most of the food she stole because she was hungry herself.

"Save some for Zak and hide it. I got to go and do more investigation," Holly whispered.

"Can't we come with you," Tyler asked.

"No, that would be harder to sneak around and you need to be here. Kaz can easily get us back in here if we do try to escape. So for now, just let me go," Holly said gripping her pants.

"Okay we understand, go," Khloe said.

"You sure?" They nodded as they eagerly ate their food and hide the rest. Holly nodded before crawling back into the vent leaving Tyler and Khloe.

Holly crawled around the vent when her hand slipted and she fell. It was a small clank sound but to Holly, it was the death call or a loud crash of thunder. Holly got up and felt herself and found her most important thing was missing. Holly scrambled in the darkness trying to find it out her hands clasped around a chain. Holly sighed in relief as she picked up her necklace.

She went to a near light source and lifted up the necklace to her face. It was a rather simple necklace. It had a metallic silver circle with a small heart with a fake diamond in the middle of the heart. At the top of the circle was a heart with wings.

Flashes appeared in her vision.

A woman and man with crisom red blood spilling out. The man and woman looked like they were reaching for a now red box.

Mom. Dad.

A little girl with long hair crying her heart as she tried to do CPR as the blood stain her cloths and her body.

Death

A man with a wicked smile on his face.

Murderer

The little girl turned and grabbed the knife.

Knife. Blood. Murder.

The police arrived with a little girl with short hair bawling her eyes out with the man with the wicked smile on his face was on the ground with blood pouring out.*

Holly snapped herself out of it. _Don't worry, that was all in the past. You didn't murder anyone, _Holly thought to herself. Holly went on and crawled on.

Cody walked through the hallways with what Holly said to him repeating over and over again like a broken record.

"_Get out of here you bastard!" Holly looked up with tears streaming down her face._

Rewind…

"_Get out of here you bastard!" Holly looked up with tears streaming down her face._

Rewind…

"_Get out of here you bastard!" Holly looked up with tears streaming down her face._

Rewind…

"_Get out of here you-"_

Cody slammed his fist into the wall making it slightly bleed. He made his friend, almost sister like, cry and hate him. Cody sighed and walked on. All of a sudden, someone touched him on the shoulder. Cody spun around only to be face to face to Abby.

"Abby?"

"The prisinor has escaped," Abby said in a monotone voice much like Chloe.

"Who?" Cody asked.

"Holly," Abby replied.

Cody took off running before he realized it. He came right in front of Holly's cell and saw it was empty. He cursed and checked the other cells only to see that they were still here.

"What-" Cody stopped himself and he knew Holly well enough that she wouldn't leave her friends behind unless it was for emergency. Cody walked on and stayed muted.

Holly couldn't help but grin that she made Cody panic. It was actually pretty funny. Holly went back to the bed room and looked around before jumping down to the ground. Holly went around searching through the drawers and put them exactly where they were before leaving no finger prints.

Holly soon found some of Cody's stuff in the drawer. Holly finds his journal which he always has it on handy. She grabbed it and replaced it with a replica.

How does Holly have a replica anyways? Well, Holly likes to steal Cody's journal to read and decode it. Cody's decoded because it was a natural habit of doing so in the Navy Seals. Holly would always copy what he wrote that day later on.

Holly goes back up into the vents to read and soon decodes it rather fast. Holly let out a silent gasp. She goes back down and replaces and leaves the room writing down what she learned.

Cody walks down the hallway and enters the now clean throne room.

"What do you want Kaz?" Cody asked.

"Well, I thought you would like a present," Kaz said. He brought forth Abby and removed the mask. Abby looked around in confusion.

"Cody? Where are we?" Abby asked. Cody ran up to her and embraced her.

"Calm down Cody," Abby said.

"And, Cody, we will talk in private in my room," Kaz said.

"Okay."

"Cody?" Abby asked after Kaz leaves.

"Yes?"

"Why is Kaz here?" Abby asked.

"Well you see…"

[Don't feel like putting it in so remember what happened okay?]

"You didn't have to do it that," Abby said.

"Yes, but," Cody lowered his voice. "I am planning to get everyone out but I need to be with the enemies first."

"But, you lost their trusts," Abby pointed out.

"I might have a way to win their trusts back," Cody said with a grin on his face. He then kisses Abby goodbye and leaves for Kaz's room.

Kaz's room is just like Zak's just way large and has more stuff than in his room like a large screen TV and games etc etc. Cody knocked before going inside.

"Hi Cody. You have earn my trust enough and I have to tell you something very important," Kaz said with a Chester grin on his face.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"Zak's parents they are-"

* * *

Hollyleaf: End!

Everyone: NOOOO!

Hollyleaf: Do you want me to finish it?

Everyone: Yes!

Hollyleaf: Fine! Rewind! Play!

* * *

"Hi Cody. You have earn my trust enough and I have to tell you something very important," Kaz said with a Chester grin on his face.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"Zak's parents they are alive. They were never here in the first place."

* * *

*If you didn't understand what happened, read this, if not, well go back to reading.

Okay so Holly comes home and finds her parents dead and weeps. The murderer is still in the house and doesn't plan to kill Holly yet but he does however give her cuts on her back and cuts her hair short. Holly, overcome with fear, grabs a knife and kills him. Police arrive to see a Holly with now short hair realizing what she has done.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Okay you guys happy!

Everyone: *Nods*

Hollyleaf: And also, KHLOE!

Khloe: What the hell do you want?

Hollyleaf: It was your fault that I have do my talk shows out here!

Khloe: No, you blew up your own studio.

Hollyleaf: You called me a wuss!

Khloe: Because you are one!

Hollyleaf: Oh you are on!

2K: Cat fight!

Tyler: When did you come in?

2K: Several chapters ago I think. I just crash whenever I feel like it.

Tyler: Also, do you think it was Khloe's fault or Hollyleaf's?

2K: Um, I am not sure who to say because if I say Khloe, Hollyleaf will fire me and if I say Hollyleaf, Khloe will kill me. Man I can't tell you.

Tyler: I feel sorry for you. Anyways, please review for Hollyleaf!

* * *

**A/N: I am really putting up a poll and you better vote for me and I'll give you virtual tacos or whatever you want! The question is Whose fault is it that Hollyleaf's [imaginary] studio blew up? Hollyleaf's aka mine or Khloe's? You guys better vote for me! [Khloe: Vote for me and I won't kill you!] Creepy.**

**Also, this is just random fun okay!**


End file.
